Death Battle: Peppered Phantoms (Danny Phantom vs The Batter)
by The Winged Merchant
Summary: Ghosts. For these supernatural you'll need a special set of skills to defeat them. Today/Tonight, we've got two who specialize in specters. Danny Phantom, the defender of Amity Park, and The Batter, The mysterious purifier from OFF. Will Danny fall to The Batter's purity, or will The Batter stay in his coma. It's time... for a DEATH BATTLE! Enjoy. Rated T because it's Death Battle.
1. Intro and Bios

**Disclaimer for the fic, this won't be a peaceful end DB like the Baldi vs Frisk one. If you've played OFF, then you may understand where I'm getting at. Enjoy.**

* * *

Phantoms, specters, spirits, ghosts. Whatever you want to call them, and today/tonight, we've got two of the most powerful and skilled in the art of fighting ghosts. Hell they even wear only Black and White.

Such as _**Danny Phantom,**_ the half ghost protector of Amity Park.

And _**The Batter,**_ the mysterious & stoic purifier from OFF.

In this scenario we will give both their entire arsenal of weaponry like The Batter's Bats, Items Add-Ons and Danny's Ecto-Skeleton, Fenton Ghost Gauntlets, etc.

I'm the Winged Merchant and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a **DEATH BATTLE.**

* * *

 _ **Danny Phantom (Stats taken from Danny Phantom's bio by Strunton on DA)**_

Young Danny Fenton, he was just 14  
When his parents built a very strange machine.  
It was designed to view, a world unseen.

When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit,  
But then Danny took a look inside of it,  
There was a great big flash, everything just changed,  
His molecules got all rearranged!

When he first woke up, he realized,  
He had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes.  
He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly,  
He was much more unique than the other guys.  
And it was then that he knew what he had to do,  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through,  
He's here to fight, for me and you!

He's gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom!

...Sorry I'm not sorry.

Anyway as the theme song explained, Danny Phantom is the half ghost protector of Amity Park. He basically the Ghost version of Spider-Man. Toss out the Spider powers and give Peter Ghost Powers.

 **Feats:**

 **-Saves Amity Park from multiple type of threats on a regular basis  
-Defeats Vlad Plasmius, a ghost who is considered more powerful than Danny, on a daily basis  
-Defeated the Lady Lunch Ghost, a ghost who became bigger than a building  
-Defeated Princess Dorathea, a ghost who can transform into a dragon  
-Defeats Skulker, a ghost hunter, on a regular basis  
-Defeats Technus, a ghost master of technology, on a regular basis  
-Defeated Sidney and escaped the 1950's Ghost Zone  
-Defeated Desiree  
-Escaped Walker's prison  
-Defeated Penelope Spectra and Bertrand  
-Saved his sister Jazz from disintegration  
-Can hold his own against Valerie, a ghost hunter, on a regular basis  
-Defeated Ember McLain  
-Fought on par with Fright Knight  
-Broke free of Control Freak's mind control  
-Outsmarted Control Freak when he possessed the Reality Gauntlet  
-Defeated Vortex  
-Fought and defeated Dan Phantom, an evil fusion of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius of the future  
-Defeated Pariah Dark, the most powerful ghost in the entire Ghost Zone  
-Froze a full sized Overgrowth and all of Amity Park  
-Saved the entire planet from a planet busting asteroid  
-Once defeated a ghost whose power comes from rhyming narration by attacking with an orange  
-Assisted other Nicktoons in saving a volcano island, defeating evil toys, defeating Globuolus, and defeating other Nickelodeon villains**

Danny may be 14, but he has done a lot of crazy stuff, such as fight a ghost knight, a ghost genie, and even a stronger, more experienced Half Ghost named Vlad. Hell even his own evil future ghost half fused with Vlad's ghost half, who also had 10 years worth of experience.

 **Physicality:**

 **Strength:  
-Kicked over a building sized meat monster  
-Knocked a dragon from one side of a shopping mall to the other with one punch  
-Tossed said dragon into a circle and clear into the sky out of eyesight  
-Lifted a gorilla  
-Punched someone with enough force to knock out pieces of an advanced exoskeleton  
-Traded blows with Fright Knight  
-Defeated a wave of ghosts capable of deadlifting automobiles  
-Lifted a school bus with ease, which weighs 30 tons  
-Tore off the steel of a space shuttle  
-The Ecto-Skeleton increases Danny's strength by 100x**

 **Speed:  
-Avoided Valerie's lasers in base form  
-Was clocked in flying at 112 mph  
-Can dodge multiple projectiles like lasers, arrows, etc.  
-Flew from 4+ miles to ground level in less than a minute  
-Can react to Valerie, someone who kept up with Danny while wearing the X23 Booster Rocket  
-The X23 Booster Rocket can launch the user into space in less than 2 minutes, which is just shy of Mach 4 speeds  
-Outflew a living space shuttle, which can reach speeds faster than Mach 23  
-Dodged lightning in his fight against Vortex  
-Flew from Amity Park to Wisconsin in a couple of hours  
-Amity Park is said to be somewhere in Minnesota, or the central of the United States  
-The Ecto-Skeleton increases Danny's speed by 100x**

 **Durability:  
-Can survive in the vacuum of space  
-Shrugged off being punched into the air as high as a commercial airplane  
-At bare minimum, a commercial airplane cruises at the altitude of 4 miles  
-Traded blows with a dragon that can deadlift and throw a football bleacher  
-Shrugged off being shot by a beam that launched him into multiple rooms  
-Survived an explosion that destroyed a restaurant  
-Tanked a beating from a building sized nutcracker  
-Shrugged off being blasted from above a skyscraper to the ground  
-Survived being electrocuted then tossed into a building that collapsed on him  
-Endured being struck by lightning**

Danny's ghostly abilities naturally increase his speed, strength, and durability. From lifting a School Bus just like a certain somebody Goku fans hate and the same people I've triggered with another Fanfic of mine staring DBZ and DC, dodged and even survived lightning strikes, keeping up with the X23 Booster Rocket which can go to space in less than 2 minutes, to being shocked and then tossed into a building that then collapsed on him. He's pretty insane and he's comes to battles completely prepared.

 ** **Equipment:****

 **Fenton Thermos  
-A high tech thermos designed to capture the supernatural  
-Can hold multiple ghosts at a time  
-Captured Timmy Turner's Fairly Godparents** **  
**  
 **Fenton Ghost Fisher  
-A fishing rod designed to catch ghosts  
-Is coated with a special high-test ectoplasmal resin that ghosts can't break  
-Restrained Sam while in Dragon form**

 **Specter Deflector  
-A high tech belt  
-Weakens and repels any ghosts that comes in direct contact with someone wearing it  
-It the ghosts wears the belt, it will weaken them**

 **Fenton Ghost Gauntlets**  
 **-Ecto-plasmic gloves**  
 **-Particularly no ghosts can break out of their grip**  
 **-Increases Danny's striking strength against ghosts**

 **Ecto-Skeleton  
-A battle suit that increases the user's natural abilities by 100-fold  
-Jack Fenton, someone who is weaker than Danny, was able to kick Fright Knight and his horse with enough force to send them flying out of Fenton Works, across the street and past two buildings  
-Allowed Danny to fight off against legions of ghost and Pariah Dark  
-Equipped with foot thrusters, allowing the user to fly  
-Comes with a self-destruct device  
-Comes with the risk of draining Danny of his power however.**

Now while he is a power Ghost hunter, he does require some weaponry to overcome his ghostly adversaries. Though they can also be used against him and they can damage him easily, even if he's in Human form, unlike full humans who aren't affected by the Ectoplasmic weaponry. We also can't forget the Ecto-Skeleton, a suit that gives the wearer 100x their normal abilities. It also has a self-destruct device, but it comes with the price of draining Danny of his power while he wears it.

 ** **Skills and Abilities:****

 **Intelligence:  
-Incredibly clever in combat  
-Is capable of utilizing strategies, Spider-Man style  
-Tricked Ghost Freak into transforming himself into a ghost in order to trap him  
-A very quick learner  
-Managed to use a ghost shield after a couple of hours after seeing Vlad use one  
-After training with Frostbite, managed to use his ice powers in just one day  
**

 **Ghost Sense:  
-Detects ghosts nearby  
-Based off of the Spidey Sense**

 **"Goin' Ghost!"  
-Transforms into his alter ego, Danny Phantom  
-Danny Phantom is stronger, faster, and tougher than Danny Fenton**

 **Invisibility:  
-Can render himself invisible to the human eye  
-Can turn other people or objects invisible through contact  
-Can detect other ghosts while they are invisible as well  
-Can become invisible and intangible at the same time  
-However, can still be detect via ghost sense, machines designed to see invisible ghosts, or infrared technology**

 **Intangibility:  
-Can pass through solid objects  
-Can turn other people and objects intangible as well  
-Can phase through lasers and ghost rays  
-Can become intangible and invisible at the same time  
-However, anti-ghost weapons and intangible opponents can cancel this out  
-Well, Danny has still managed to go through other intangible users**

 **Overshadow:  
-Can possess other people  
-Obviously, this allows Danny to control other people's movements  
-While overshadowing somebody, Danny can still use his ghost powers  
-Can even possess ghosts  
-Possessed one of Vlad's duplicates  
-Overshadowed a rat  
-Once overshadowed his video game avatar  
-Overshadowed knight armor and a puppet out of straw  
-Can use this ability to separate a possess person from their ghost  
-Can use this ability to enter the subconscious of another person or invade their dreams  
-Powerful targets can resist being overshadowed however**

 **Flight:  
-Possesses the ability to fly  
-According to Butch Hartman, gravity does not affect Danny's ghost body  
-Was measured to fly at 112 mph  
-Outflew a living space shuttle**

 **Spectral Body Manipulation:**  
 **-Can bend, twist, and contort his ghost body far beyond the limits of normal human physiology**  
 **-Can stretch his body or create holes to avoid attacks**

 **Duplication:**  
 **-Can create clones to fight by his side in combat**  
 **-Can split himself into 4 duplicates**  
 **-Each duplicate possesses the same ghost powers as Danny Phantom**

 **Paranormal Immunity:**  
 **-Is resistant to many types of ghost powers that normally harm humans**  
 **-Examples include Ember's music (briefly) and Spectra's ghost illness**

 **Mind Control Resistance:**  
 **-Managed to break out of Freak Show's mind control to save Sam**

 **Underwater Breathing:**  
 **-Can breathe underwater**  
 **-On a side note, though he used a helmet to breathe in space, Vlad was in space without one, suggesting Danny can do the same**

 **Ectoplasmic Manipulation:**

 **-Can manipulate his ectoplasmic energy to perform devastating attacks  
-Can use his ectoplasmic energy to perform a variety of moves  
-Can use ectoplasmic energy to project light from his hand**

 **Ghost Rays:  
-Can fire devastating blasts of ecto-energy  
-Powerful enough to destroy a mini golf course  
-Along with Dani Phantom, created an explosion visible from the outside of the city**

 **Ghost Shields:  
-Can generate shields composed of solid ecto-energy  
-Can nullify or even reflect attacks**

 **Power Augmentation:**  
 **-Can use ecto-energy to increase his physical strength**

 **Ghost Stinger:  
-Generates a strong electric shock  
-Capable of knocking out or weakening opponents  
-Can nullify the opponents' electrical attacks and send them back at them**

 **Cyrokinesis:  
-Can fire blasts of ice energy that freeze opponents on contact  
-Can radiate cold energy from his body  
-Can create objects from ice from thin air  
-Can create ice shields to protect him from pyrokinetic attacks  
-Froze Undergrowth, a plant monster who had taken over all of Amity Park**

 **Ghostly Wail:**  
 **-Danny Phantom's most powerful attack**  
 **-Releases a powerful sonic wave from his mouth**  
 **-Powerful enough to destroy buildings**  
 **-Destroyed Ember's vocal chords in the future**  
 **-Drains Danny of his power and reverts him back to human form**  
 **-However, in the final episode he was not affected and used this attack 3 times in a row**

Danny's ghost powers give him a large pool of attacks from standard flight, invisibility, and intangibility to his blasts of ectoplasm, to Ice manipulation, to shields, immunity to the paranormal, flight, overshadowing, etc., etc. But Danny's greatest strength is his Strategic Intelligence..., and the Ghostly Wail attack which drains Danny back to human form, leaving him completely weakened. Speaking of which, Danny has his fair share of weaknesses.

 **Weaknesses:**

 **-Danny can be reverted back into his human form if he takes too much damage  
-Constantly taunts his opponents  
-This could be a bad thing depending on the opponent  
-While in ghost form, is weak to anti-ghost weapons  
-Can still be detected while invisible  
-While he has resisted mind control, still gets mind controlled pretty consistently  
-Sam being in danger was part of the reason why he broke out of it as well  
-Not the brightest kid outside of combat**

Enough damage can put him back to his more vulnerable human form. He taunts so much Dan Hibiki would be proud, he is still detectable while invisible, and isn't exactly the smartest person outside of fighting. Overall Danny still is one of Nickelodeon's juggernauts of fame.

 _(Danny: "With that, I bid you a fond farewell.")_

* * *

 ** _The Batter (Stats taken from The_ _Batter's bio by_ _ThePerpetual & dexteradon12, both on DA)_**

In the strange world of OFF there were worlds called "Zones" that coexisted with one another. However, the lands have become plagued with ghosts and it's up you to stop them. How? Though your puppet, The Batter.

Now while his origins are as mysterious and vague as most of the game's history. His mission to purify the Zones with his Baseball Bat, that is somehow destroying ghosts? ...Ok then...

 **Feats:** **  
** **\- Solved numerous puzzles throughout the zones, which generally are considered among the hardest in all of gaming  
\- Has battled and defeated countless impures  
\- Including the three zone guardians Dedan, Japhet, and Enoch  
\- Purified an entire city residential area full of specters in under 4 minutes, without the use of his Purification power  
\- Acquired the three ring Add-Ons  
\- Killed Dedan, Japhet, and Enoch  
\- Defeated his wife, The Queen  
\- Who created the Room and the world's Sun  
** **\- Navigated the mind-screwing surreality of The Room, as well** **  
\- Bested the Judge  
\- Ultimately purified all of the zones  
\- Despite having only one game appearance, has been made into a surprisingly large amount of fanart and spinOFFs.**

 **Strength**  
 **\- Can push around metal slabs and rocks as large as himself with little difficulty**  
 **\- Can physically overpower gigantic, floating whales many thousands of times heavier than him, with ease by the game's end**  
 **\- B _y God, t_ hey're _giant skywhales that also live in shopping malls_**  
 **\- Traded blows with the absolutely _massive_ Enoch, who at his largest was several hundred feet tall**  
 **\- Successfully fought and defeated The Queen**  
 **Speed**  
 **\- Kept up with the zone guardians, the Queen, and Sugar**  
 **\- Running speed comparable to detonation velocity**  
 **\- Can navigate through and perfectly control his movement in the Nothingness, where everything travels at the speed of light**  
 **\- Thus, possesses faster-than-light reaction times**  
 **Durability**  
 **\- Can take a variety of hits, physical, elemental, magical, and even conceptual, from varying impures**  
 **\- Including attacks based on abstracts and concepts, time-warping attacks, and more**  
 **\- Tanked blows from Dedan, Japhet, Enoch, Sugar, and the Queen**  
 **\- Went through the entire game without significant rest**  
 **\- Is not slowed down at all by injury**  
 **\- Seemingly does not feel pain**  
 **Intellect**  
 **\- Intelligent and cunning**  
 **\- Supposedly could've solved all of the games puzzles on his own had he not relied on the player to guide his actions**  
 **\- Competent batter, combatant, and tactician**  
 **\- Also seemingly a skilled brawler or martial artist to some degree, as he can trade blows with specters without his bat equipped just fine**  
 **\- Tired out Enoch by forcing him to chase after him, weakening the Boss so as to better combat him**  
 **\- Outsmarted the Elsen in Zacharie's park in Zone 2**  
 **\- Navigated the maze that is the Shopping Center**  
 **- _Seriously, screw that level._**  
 **Stealth**  
 **\- Noted by an NPC in Zone 3 to be unnaturally quiet**  
 **Willpower**  
 **\- Unswervingly devoted to purifying the zones**  
 **\- Kept a level head throughout the entirety of the game; everything was more afraid of him than vice versa**  
 **Abnormal Physiology**  
 **\- Is confirmed to be non-human**  
 **\- Some sort of spiritual entity**  
 **\- In some concept art, is seemingly able to extend or enlarge parts of his body**  
 **Conceptual Attacks**  
 **\- Can perceive and directly attack abstracts, intangible beings, etc.**  
 **4th Wall Awareness**  
 **\- Is fully aware of The Puppeteer's (Player's) presence, often referring to them or enlisting them in assistance with solving some puzzles too far beyond the 4th wall for him to reach**  
 **\- For instance, was able to comprehend that the answer to one puzzle literally lay in the game's data files**  
 **Flight**  
 **\- Seemingly gains this ability in The Room, where he flies directly to the Sun to confront "Momma"**

The Batter is strong in more ways than one. Being capable of FTL reaction times as he can navigate the Nothingness, where everything moves the speed of light, with ease. Is perfectly capable of damaging as well as tanking hits from The Queen, who created The Room (The Zone she resides in) and the world's Sun.

 **Weapons**

 **Harold Bat**  
 **\- Default Bat**  
 **\- Attack Power: 5**  
 **Katsuhiro Bat**  
 **\- Automatically applies the Plastic element to attacks**  
 **\- Attack Power: 32**  
 **Ashley Bat**  
 **\- Automatically applies the Meat, Metal, and Special element to attacks**  
 **\- Attack Power: 21**  
 **\- Allows The Batter to attack twice with standard attacks, effectively doubling attack speed**  
 **\- Increases accuracy and critical hit chance**  
 **\- The ultimate bat**  
 **\- Only acquired in the game if the player directs the Batter to kill Sugar**  
 **\- You _bastard._**

 **Equipment**

 **\- Some of the best additional equipment available includes:**

 **Neil Tunic**  
 **\- Defense Bonus: 22**  
 **\- Increases evasion**  
 **Aura of Power**  
 **\- Defense Bonus: 59**  
 **The Eighth Colour**  
 **\- Defense Bonus: 50**  
 **\- Cannot be uneqipped**  
 **The Secret Day**  
 **\- Prevents poison, muted, and blindness status ailments**

The Batter carries a large variety of equipment from various Bats, Tunics, Auras, Colours, Days, etc. All of which benefit him greatly, but today we're giving him his best gear.

 **Consumables**

 **Fortune Ticket**  
 **\- Restores 1000 HP**  
 **Golden Flesh**  
 **\- Restores 100 CP**  
 **Joker**  
 **\- Restores a dead character to life with 25% max HP**  
 **Belial's Meat**  
 **\- Cures all negative status effects**  
 **Eye**  
 **\- Analyses the characteristics of all enemies**

We are also giving him a few healing items including Fortune Tickets, Golden Flesh, Joker Cards, Belial's Meat, and an Eye. The Eye however is just a consumable version of his Wide Angle Competence. Speaking of which...

 **Competences**

 **\- The Batter's equivalent of special attacks**  
 **\- Consists of healing, hitting opponents at range with otherworldly baseballs, and speed-blitzing opponents with elementally-charged melee strikes**

 **Wide Angle**  
 **\- Identifies enemy stats, elemental resistances/weaknesses, and basic information**  
 **Save First Base**  
 **\- Restores some HP**  
 **Run with Courage**  
 **\- Special attack of the element Metal**  
 **Furious Homerun**  
 **\- Special attack of low impact**  
 **Save Second Base**  
 **\- Restores a lot of HP**  
 **Run with Grace**  
 **\- Special attack of the element Plastic**  
 **Special Homerun**  
 **\- Special attack of mediocre impact**  
 **Save Third Base**  
 **\- Restores all HP**  
 **\- Costs notable amount of competence points**  
 **Run with Dementia**  
 **\- Special attack of the element Smoke**  
 **Magic Homerun**  
 **\- Special attack of important impact**  
 **Save Fourth Base**  
 **\- Reanimates an ally**  
 **\- Costs notable amount of competence points**  
 **Run with Belief**  
 **\- Special attack of the element Meat**  
 **Save Secret Base**  
 **\- Restores a lot of HP for the whole party**  
 **\- Costs notable amount of competence points**  
 **Ultimate Homerun**  
 **\- Special attack of cataclysmic impact**  
 **\- Costs significant amount of competence points**

The Batter's special attacks are called Competences. The Batter has his "Save Base" competences, which heal him or his Add-Ons, one even resurrects the fallen. His "Run with" Competences don't deal a lot of damage, but they do have elemental properties of Smoke, Plastic, Meat, & Metal, one for each variant of the attack. Finally his best attacks are his "Homerun" Competences, the best of which is called Ultimate Homerun.

 **Add-Ons**

 **\- All are nearly as strong as The Batter himself, and are bound to his will and sentience**  
 **\- In effect, The Batter has four bodies that can support each other in battle**

His Add-Ons are beings that act like separate party members, but they really have no character or relevance to the plot at all. Other than the scenes where you get the first Add-On, called Alpha, before the first real encounters in the game and that whole scene in The Room after you help all 3 Guardians and the 3 Add-Ons appear onscreen because that scene is still up to interpretation. In-game they are never mentioned or referred to again.

 ** _All are equipped with one of:_**

 **Perfect Symbol**  
 **\- +40 Attack**  
 **\- Adds Smoke and Plastic elements to attack**  
 **\- One is equipped with this, likely Alpha**  
 **Jumpy Symbol**  
 **\- +32 Attack**  
 **\- Equipment for the other two Add-Ons**  
 **Aura of Lunacy**  
 **\- +25 Defense**  
 **Femur Epidermis**  
 **\- +21 Defense, prevents critical hits**  
 **Colour of Neglect**  
 **\- +32 Defense**

 ** _And one of any number of "Days":_**

 **Monday**  
 **\- Prevents critical hits (though this would be redundant)**  
 **Tuesday**  
 **\- Halves CP consumption**  
 **Wednesday**  
 **\- Prevents damage from the terrain**  
 **Thursday**  
 **\- +5 Attack**  
 **\- Resists the Furious and Muted Ailments**  
 **Friday**  
 **\- +7 Esprit**  
 **\- Resists Muted**  
 **Saturday**  
 **\- +15 Agility**  
 **\- Increases Evasion**  
 **Sunday**  
 **\- Grants immunity to Poison**

Like The Batter, we will also be giving these Add-Ons their best equipment.

 **Alpha**

 **\- Focuses on single-target damage and status ailments**

 **Competences:  
\- Consist of launching chains and grappling/pinning people**  
 **Saturated Chain**  
 **\- Special attack of low impact**  
 **Awaited Embrace**  
 **\- Special attack inflicting Poison, dealing continuous damage over time**  
 **Converted Chain**  
 **\- Special attack of mediocre impact**  
 **Requisite Embrace**  
 **\- Special attack inflicting Blindness, sharply decreasing accuracy**  
 **Long Chain**  
 **\- Special attack of important impact**  
 **Open Embrace**  
 **\- Special attack inflicting Muteness, disabling any special abilities**  
 **Entire Chain**  
 **\- Special attack of incredible impact**  
 **\- Costs notable amount of competence points**  
 **Impossible Embrace**  
 **\- Special attack inflicting Palsy, disabling standard physical attacks**

Alpha, the first Add-On, is a master of fighting Single Targets with powerful Competences and Status Ailments. Specifically with his "Embrace" Competences that do status ailments and his "Chain" Competences that attack like The Batter's "Homerun" Competences.

 **Omega**

 **\- Focuses on curing status ailments/specialized attacks**

 **Competences:  
\- Consists of curing ailments through different perspectives on the world and blurring other people's perspective... or something**  
 **\- Again, many attacks in this game are simply weaponized abstract concepts**  
 **Inverse Perspective**  
 **\- Cures Blindness and Muteness**  
 **Optimised Blur**  
 **\- Attack of random impact**  
 **Overdone Perspective**  
 **-Cures Poison and Sleep**  
 **Photographic Blur**  
 **\- Attack ignoring the adversary's defense**  
 **Frontal Perspective**  
 **\- Cures Fury, Madness and Palsy**  
 **Gaussian Blur**  
 **\- Attack decreasing the adversary's CP**  
 **Decupled Perspective**  
 **\- Revives a person**  
 **\- Costs notable amount of competence points**  
 **Radial Blur**  
 **\- Attack decreasing the adversary's defense**

Omega is a Cleric that cures status ailments on his allies and his "Blurs" can do various things and his "Perspectives" can cure a status ailment.

 **Epsilon**

 **\- Focuses on stat boosts/crowd control**

 **Competences:  
\- Consists of performance/play-based abilities**  
 **Classic Drama**  
 **\- Increases an ally's attack lightly**  
 **Surrealistic Tragedy**  
 **\- Special attack of multiple, low impacts**  
 **Baroque Drama**  
 **\- Increases an ally's defense lightly**  
 **Abstract Tragedy**  
 **\- Special attack of multiple, mediocre impacts**  
 **Experienced Drama**  
 **\- Increases an ally's intelligence lightly**  
 **Cubist Tragedy**  
 **\- Special attack of multiple, important impacts**  
 **\- Costs notable amount of competence points**  
 **Unrevokable Drama**  
 **\- Increases an ally's agility lightly**  
 **Fauvestic Tragedy**  
 **\- Special attack of multiple, incredible impacts**  
 **\- Costs notable amount of competence points**

Finally we have Epsilon, who specializes in Crowd Control with his "Tragedy" Competences to strike all the enemies at once, and his "Drama" Competences can boost one stat of any party member lightly.

 **Purification**

 **\- Reshapes the land on a vast scale**  
 **\- Reality-warping, summoning, and existence-wiping all in one**  
 **\- Renders the affected area monochrome, deleting things like most written words and objects from the land, as well as anything else deemed "impure"**  
 **\- Has even demonstrated the ability to distort dimensional fabric to some degree**  
 **\- When The Batter purifies Zone 3, an immeasurable stretch of land surrounding the area where Enoch was slain becomes a blank void, demonstrating an ability to warp reality**  
 **\- Accompanied by a swell of... holy(...?) light**

The Batter's purification is to make the specters pay for their sins, by bringing harm to them. Enough harm to kill them. With Purification, The Batter has the power to wipe the color and life out of vast stretches of land, remove all "impure" material such as most written words and some constructed objects, and can erase areas or powerful beings from existence entirely. He also has a kind of soul manipulation powers, as he can erase the ghosts that plague the Zone too. This however can only be done if the Guardian of the land has been vanquished.

 **Bad Batter**

 **\- A "transformation" of sorts**  
 **\- Technically not a physical transformation so much as a change in perspective brought about by the player abandoning him and his quest**  
 **\- Nonetheless, makes him far more beastly and savage in appearance, and seemingly refills his HP to full**  
 **\- Neither this nor his standard appearance are stated to be his true form, so in theory he might be able to change back and forth between the two forms**

The Batter's Bad Batter form is only brought about when his Puppeteer abandons him and sides with The Judge in the final battle. It also makes all his Add-Ons vanish for some reason and fills his HP back up to max.

 **Mentality**

 **\- A man... er, spectral thing... of few words**  
 **\- Very blunt and straightforward, with little regard for the emotions, moral standing, or well-being of others, instead putting his objective first**  
 **\- Tends to be staid and incurious, focusing on the most direct path to purifying the zones/an impure obstacle in his path and letting pure entities go about their business**  
 **\- Seems to be unfeeling and callous to people and life as a whole, and is wholly devoted to his holy mission to save the world**  
 **\- Will not hesitate to slay those others might perceive as innocent if he is sure that they are impure, confident in his own judgment**  
 **\- Some dialogue hints at him believing in a "salvation" or something similar for those he purifies, meaning that he can be interpreted as a spiritual extremist**  
 **\- Much of the character is open to interpretation: whether he is good, evil, somewhere in-between, to what extent he is aware of the magnitude of his actions, even how he appears to other characters visually are all not set in stone**

The Batter is a very straightforward with little to no emotion at all. All he cares about is doing his mission and will stop all who he finds impure.

 **Weaknesses**

 **\- The Batter and his Add-Ons have a limited, albeit rather high, pool of Competence Points with which to use Competences: he must use items to regain CP without fleeing the battle and recovering at a Plastic Cube  
\- Usually prefers that The Player make difficult decisions for him, which is possibly considered outside help by Death Battle's rules  
\- Though he is capable of making his own choices  
** **\- Cannot purify a world watched over by a "Guardian"** **  
\- Is very straightforward about his motives and intentions, which can get him into trouble  
\- Can be rather prideful and stubborn**

However The Batter is far from perfect as he and his Add-Ons have a limited, but very high, pool of CP (Competence Points) and must us items to regain CP without fleeing to the nearest Plastic Cube, which is a Save Point. He also relies on his Puppeteer to do the difficult choices for him, which might be considered outside help. His Purification also cannot purify a zone being watched over by a Guardian.

However despite his weaknesses, he is still determined to get his mission done, and canonically he does when he flips his world's OFF switch.

 _(The Batter:_ _"You demented child of evil. The last grain of sand has fallen through the hourglass of your life.")_

* * *

Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! It's time for a **DEATH BATTLEEEEE!**

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	2. FIGHT!

Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! It's time for a **DEATH BATTLEEEEE!**

* * *

 _Location: Ghost Zone_

 _Time: Unknown_

The Ghost Zone, home to many different types of ghosts and many different types of lands. But according to the ghosts who claimed to have witnessed it appearing. A shiny, red, floating cube appeared through a Ghost Portal that came out of nowhere.

As the ghosts present tried to solve what the cubic object was, a large aura of energy appeared from it as a figure walked out.

In front of the cube, stood/floated what looked like a paper white skin colored humanoid male wearing a dark black baseball cap and a monochromatic black and white baseball player attire.

He simply stared at the ghosts from the shadows formed by his hat, before he simply pulled out what looked to be an iron bat. "So much impurity... Prepare to face my holy judgment foul specters."

All the ghosts around him stared at him confused, one ghost that wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, decided to contest the monochrome baseball player.

The ghost in question was a short, somewhat round man with blue skin and short black hair. He wore gray overalls, a gray hat, light gray gloves, a light gray undershirt, and dark gray shoes. His name wa-

 _ **"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all conta-"**_ The Box Ghost shout, trying to spook the black and white batter, but that was all he got to say when the mysterious figure rushed forwards and struck the ghost faster than anyone could see. The attack then destroyed the Box Ghost, turning him into a puddle of Green and Red Ectoplasm. The ghosts all stared at what the man did. The man then lifted his bat, now stained in the Ectoplasm/Blood of the Box Ghost, and pointed it towards the others. As he did so, three white rings appeared as they glowed a bright holy looking light.

"This land is corrupted, and I will wipe all that is impure off the face of it," He said.

The other ghost panicked as they tried to get away, but he and the rings simply killed all of them swiftly.

They kept at it and continued, until no ghost in the Ghost Zone remained...

* * *

 _Location: Amity Park_

 _Time: Night_

Amity Park's ghost attacks have gone quiet as of recently. As Danny was preforming his nightly patrol, just to be safe he was carrying all of his equipment for the sake of safety, he heard a familiar voice cry out in both relief and pain.

"Daniel!"

Danny turned his head to see his arch enemy, Vlad Plasmius, covered in blood? His outfit had tears everywhere, his hair was also a mess.

"Plasmius? What happened to you?" The Halfa asked the other Halfa, clearly confused.

Vlad looked around quickly, "Someon-No, SomeTHING from another realm seems to have invaded ours, and his goal seems to be destroying every Ghost he can. Please Daniel, I need you to help me stop him before it's too la-", was all Plasmius got out before a speedy large white onion ring sliced him, turning him to a pile of Ectoplasm and Blood, much to the younger Halfa's horror.

He turned to see the monochrome figure, "So I guess your the one he was warning me about. Who are you, what do you want from our kind." Danny said, hiding the fact he was Half Ghost.

"I am The Batter, and I'm following my holy quest to eliminate all specters, including you," the man said emotionlessly. Three of the white rings that killed Vlad appeared before him.

Danny said, "Well Batter, I'm Danny Phantom, the guardian of Amity Park!"

"...Purification in progress..." The Batter muttered, both rushed at each other ready to strike the other. Danny, with his fist, and The Batter, with his Bat.

Both were good at fighting ghosts, but only one ghost fighter can stand on the top tonight.

 ** _FIGHT!_**

Danny rushed at The Batter before trying to hit him with an Ecto blast.

The Batter swiftly dodges to the side before rushing at Danny with his suddenly covered in Smoke.

Danny used his intangibility to avoid it before using firing an ice energy projectile at The Batter, who's Add-Ons blocked it for him with he rushes at Danny with his Bat emitting a bunch of smoke around it.

The Halfa managed to barely dodge before he realized he was outnumbered, "Time to make this a bit more even."

With that he then used his power to split into four Dannys, each one targeting one of them.

One of the Dannys and Alpha clashed with Alpha firing a chain of light at the clone as the attack hits, sending the clone flying into another clone that was fighting Epsilon.

Meanwhile Danny and Batter were clashing with The Batter's bat and Danny with some sort of Bo staff made of Ecto energy.

"So you're tougher than you look..." Danny thought aloud.

The Batter said nothing as he easily overpowered the ecto weapon as it breaks. Danny then dodged a second swing by ducking.

Another Danny who was trying to avoid being speed blitzed by Omega fired an ecto projectile at The Batter to help himself out.

Meanwhile Epsilon was getting sick of these clones and used some odd attack that sent all 4 Dannys flying into one anther, becoming one Danny once more.

After that The Batter rushed at Danny with his bat covered in a dark smoke aura as he sent the phantom flying.

Danny then crashed into his Parents lab, turning him back to his human form, as he saw the recently repaired Ecto-Skeleton. He then saw his black and white opponent speeding towards him as Danny got in and turned ghost, causing the machine to bear a resemblance to his Phantom color scheme.

He then hit The Batter at full power sending the purifier flying in return for sending him packing earlier.

"Having fun yet!?" Danny shouted as he used the suit's thrusters in the feet to fly after his foe.

He then smashed the baseball playing humanoid into the ground with both hands.

The Batter was sent spiraling into the ground with a huge dust cloud appearing as Danny stared at it to make sure the murderer of many ghosts today was actually dead.

The Batter meanwhile felt a lot of pain, but this pain reminded him of somethi- No, he was reminded of someONE.

He remembered purifying the one who made the world he once lived in.

He remembered the little boy in red who made him to take of him.

He remembered the second to last person he purified before flipping the switch.

He remembered his father.

He remembered Hugo.

His thoughts flashed back to his battle with the Queen before he purified her.

 _"Look... he has your eyes..."_

 _"They are filled with fear."_

That caused The Batter to cry in pain out into the moon as his body transformed itself, his Add-Ons slowly vanishing as if they never existed at all.

This scream reached Danny's ear, "What is he up to?"

Danny then rushed down as he felt his heart pound frantically at the abomination that stood before him.

A large, clawed beast with a massive, sharp-toothed, crocodile-like mouth. His eyes are white, and he has large, black claws. It held was looked like Tickets and Meat as it ate the meat and the tickets flashed before disappearing.

This form was the Bad Batter.

Danny was left dumbstruck only for it to speak did he start to feel fear for his safety.

It spoke in a voice that sounded like The Batter's voice, only it sounded more distorted and chaotic. It was hard for Danny to understand him but he thinks he heard it say, "You're metallic armor, won't save you from my purification child of darkness."

The half ghost then went for a punch, only for the huge claw of his foe to grab the Ecto Skeleton's hand. It then picked up it's bat and used Magic Homerun to send Danny packing, one arm not included.

The halfa needed a plan quick or else this... thing, was going to destroy him. He then got an idea and repeated what he did earlier in the battle. He then used his duplication to try and multiply himself, albeit it came out much quicker. He managed to get 4 clones once more.

The Bad Batter came rushing in as he smashed one Danny, this time his Bat was covered in a fleshly meat looking substance.

Meanwhile the other 3 were firing Ecto beams, causing some The Batter to gain some burn marks on his outfit.

He then grabbed another 2 and crushed them together before throwing them into the 3rd one, which turned them into 1 Danny who was hit into the last one. Danny then started to sweat bullets, he was starting to feel a bit weak. He then used the self destruct mechanism in the suit as he phased out it, dropping it on his monochrome opponent.

Danny felt drained, but he was happy that the threat to the world was now dead.

...or so he thought.

He then saw The Batter, once again in his humanoid form, walk out of the smoke, barely clinging to life.

As it turned out, The Batter used Save Third Base to recover all the damage he took until now just so he could survive.

He was left to only about a quarter of HP and CP left. The Batter, still determined to see his mission through, started to limp towards Danny.

Danny honestly had to commend his monochromatic assaulter for being so persistent to do his mission, even if Danny had a mountain of problems with it being to destroy ghosts.

This left Danny with only one final option if he potentially wanted to survive...

 _The Ghostly Wail._

Danny then looked at the Batter and started to shout with powerful green sonic waves coming out of his mouth at The Batter who only continued to limp towards the hero of Amity Park. Feeling particles of his skin fly off.

He held his Ashley Bat in hand as he continued through the soundwaves until Danny stopped and fell onto the ground with The Batter at a shred of 10 HP Left, using up all of his energy as he looked up and saw The Batter, who picked him up by his shirt.

"You have been defeated Danny Phantom, guardian of Amity Park."

He then dropped Danny and in one swift motion, poured the last of his CP into his strongest move.

 _Ultimate Homerun._

This attack hit Danny's stomach and split the teen in half, completely obliterating the ghost boy's remains as well from the sheer power.

After that, everywhere around the Batter started to fade white.

"This zone is now pure," was all The Batter said before returning the nothingness with this world now pure. His mission once again successful.

* * *

Holy crap that was awesome, poor Danny though didn't stand a chance against The Batter's power.

Now before you Phantom Fans start a riot, let me explain why te French Indie RPG Maker character beats Butch Hartman's Ghostly Superhero.

First off is Speed, The Batter could react FTL (6.706e+8 mph or 670616629.38 mph) making him far faster than Danny. With the Ecto Skeleton's x100 multiplier, Danny's 112 mph feat goes up to 11200 mph, making our ghostly hero far faster than before, but not enough to overtake The Batter. Danny wouldn't even get a hit on him, let alone the chance too.

Next up in Strength, Danny could lift a 30 ton Bus, so with Ecto Skeleton's x100 multiplier, it becomes 3000 tons. But The Batter's strength will be covered in durability, speaking of which...

Finally in Durability, The Batter, who traded blows with The Queen, who created his world, and beat her and her own Add-Ons alongside his. Now if VS Battle Wiki is to be believed, destructive power = creative power. According to another fan who calculated the best Batter feat, (dexteradon12/art/The-Batter-VS-Super-Perfect-Cell-part-two-551350186) they go into how much power it would take to destroy the Nothingness. Which came out to be 4.44x1018 km^3, and that's only if you don't consider the Ashley Bat, which hits twice for each attack, meaning he's really more like four solar system busting attacks with each hit. It's also not considering any Competences, which make his attacks many more times more powerful than normal.

To put that into perspective, the sun is only 1.41x1018km3 which about three to four suns to the face. And he traded blows with the woman who made the zones. Putting Batter far more durable and stronger than Danny, and The Add-Ons are nearly as strong as The Batter. Even if we lowball that power and say it's split between The Batter and his 3 Add-Ons, that's still worth of force

That's not to say Danny was outclassed, his invisibility and intangibility abilities allowed him to stall for time and potentially force The Batter and his Add-Ons to waste CP and the Ecto skeleton did make him 100x better than before in every physical category, but because it drains him makes it an ineffective way to fight The Batter. He did have the Intelligence advantage over him as The Batter relies on his puppeteer but is still fully capable of doing things without them as they are outside help, he's just not as good.

The Halfa also took diversity in move set and weaponry. While The Batter's weaponry consists of Bats and his Competences were in 3 types. His Add-Ons also using the same type of equipment weapon and had only 2 types of Competences. Danny's Anti Ghost Weaponry, while ineffective on The Batter was definitely something that could dupe him if only for a moment. However, The Batter's skillset alongside his Add-Ons were tailored specifically for taking on Ghosts and Guardians. While Danny's weaponry was the same, but they couldn't affect The Batter nor his Add-Ons as they aren't ghosts, unlike everyone's favorite Half Ghost Hero.

Our Halfa friend here was also outnumbered 4 to 1 right at the start, but his Duplication ability could nullify that factor, however Epsilon's crowd control Competences countered that move. The Purifier also took regeneration as his Healing competences and Healing items could allow him to outlast Danny more effectively and his items can recover any lost Add-Ons or his Add-Ons could revive him if he died. Not to mention, The Batter could also restore his lost CP with items as well.

Also, The Batter purified all 3 (4 if you count Sugar) Guardians, The Queen, Hugo, and The Judge along with Zones 1, 2, & 3 (Along with potentially Zone 0 due to The Judge dying but we never see this) without stopping at all, only resting when he was forced to ride the trains and when he was buying items from Zacharie during his mission and showed no signs of fatigue at all. Unlike Danny, who clearly shown effects of drowsiness thanks to having to balance both fighting ghosts and being a hero as Danny Phantom alongside normal life and school as Danny Fenton.

Let's also not forget, Danny only managed to beat stronger foes like Freakshow when Freakshow had the Reality Gauntlet while it was at it's fullest potential was by tricking him into becoming a ghost himself by exploiting his envy for ghosts, just so Danny could just use a Fenton Thermos to trap him, but he only knew to do that because Jazz told him Freakshow's Ghost Envy problem that she learned of when she interacted with him. Speaking of which, Danny also usually tends to rely on his friends or allies for backup and support when he's in a tight fix, unlike The Batter who only really relies on his Puppeteer, but, unlike Danny, is still is fully capable of doing difficult tasks and form plans without their help. Also, The Batter is so straightforward and blunt that it gave Danny little to work with in exploiting his personality, or rather his lack thereof. The Add-Ons meanwhile, don't even have a personality for Danny to exploit in the first place.

Sorry Phantom, but there wasn't a GHOST of a chance for you to win, the lights were OFF for you right from the start.

* * *

The Batter (Winner)

++Better in every physical category.

+Danny was half ghost, something The Batter has great experience fighting with minor trouble.

+Wouldn't wear out as easily.

+Certain Competences could counter Danny.

+Anti Ghost weaponry had no effect on him and his Add-Ons.

+Ecto Skeleton wasn't enough to close the gap between them at all.

+Had multiple methods of recovering HP and CP.

+Near lack of personality worked in his favor .

+/=Tends to rely on outside help. However The Batter only relies on his Puppeteer for strategies and guidance, however he has shown he can make his own judgment calls. Unlike Danny who usually has his friends to back him up when he's in a pinch.

++/=4 on 1 right at the start, however Danny's duplication countered it, only for Epsilon's Crowd control Competences to counter that.

-Not much variance in weaponry.

-Isn't as strategic.

-Danny's intangibility and invisibility could allow him to stall for time and make him potentially waste CP and items.

Danny Phantom (Loser)

+Better variance in weaponry.

+Better strategist.

+Danny's intangibility and invisibility could allow him to stall for time and make The Batter potentially waste CP and items.

+The Batter's Recovery items and CP were both limited.

-/=Tends to rely on outside help. However The Batter only relies on his Puppeteer for strategies and guidance, however he has shown he can make his own judgment calls. Unlike Danny who usually has his friends to back him up when he's in a pinch.

-/=4 on 1 right at the start, however Danny's duplication countered it, only for Epsilon's Crowd control Competences to counter that.

-Worse in every physical category.

-Danny was half ghost, something The Batter has great experience fighting with minor trouble.

-Wore out far faster than The Batter.

-Certain Competences could counter him.

-Anti Ghost weaponry had no effect on The Batter or his Add-Ons.

-Ecto Skeleton wasn't enough to close the gap between them at all.

-Lacked any method of healing.

-Near lack of personality worked against Danny.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...**

 _We see a yellow triangle with a single eye. Before it fades away, laughing manically before we hear " **Hey, want to here my impression of you in about 3 seconds? AHHHHH!** "._

 _It then cuts to a Green L in a white circle start to fade away with a male voice screaming "AHHHHH!"._

* * *

Well I hoped you all enjoyed the battle and are hyped up for something to end the year off with. Dreams are a beautiful things aren't they?

I kind of wanted this one to come out on Halloween, but...

A. I had writer's block trouble writing the battle for weeks.

B. I was busy during Halloween

& C. Life kept getting in my way.

Anyway I'll try and finish SSNG soon and then focus on my two main RWBY fics along with a third one in the works.


End file.
